1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator and a rail assembly for a refrigerator.
2. Background
Generally, refrigerators may be categorized based on an arrangement of freezer and refrigerator compartments into conventional type refrigerators, side by side type refrigerators and bottom freezer type refrigerators. In a conventional type refrigerator, a freezer compartment is arranged above a refrigerator compartment. In a side by side type refrigerator, a freezer compartment and a refrigerator compartment are arranged side by side. In a bottom freezer type refrigerator, a refrigerator compartment, which is larger than a freezer compartment, is arranged above the freezer compartment.